The present invention relates to motor-vehicle rear suspensions of the type which comprises, for each wheel:
a longitudinal arm, having one end pivotally mounted on the fixed structure of the motor-vehicle around an axis directed transversally to the longitudinal direction of the motor-vehicle and the opposite end carrying a respective wheel hub, PA0 an auxiliary arm connected to the longitudinal arm and having one end connected to the fixed structure of the motor-vehicle, PA0 an articulated rod element interposed in the connection between the auxiliary arm and the fixed structure of the motor-vehicle, PA0 a further connecting rod interposed between a longitudinal arm and the fixed structure of the motor-vehicle and directed transversally to the longitudinal direction of the motor-vehicle, and PA0 resilient and damping means interposed between the longitudinal arm and the fixed structure of the motor-vehicle.
A suspension of the above indicated type is for instance described and illustrated in German patent application DE-A-34 26 942.